


I Feel Pretty

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [22]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and his true love...</p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> prompt

“…what mirror? where?” I picked up my blow dryer, singing half under my breath. The song had been stuck in my head all morning, though I can’t for the life of me remember what it’s called, or where it’s from. “Who can that attractive man be?” The blow dryer drowns out my voice, but I keep singing anyway as my hair begins to dry in gentle waves. It never takes long. I keep it healthy and everyone knows healthy hair dries the fastest, and looks the best.   
  
When it’s dry I turn the blow dryer on the mirror. The steam clears away and I can’t help but smile at the sexy face staring back at me.   
  
I rub a little John Frieda Secret Weapon between my palms and work it slowly through my luxurious locks. I twist a bit of hair around one finger, setting the wave just right. “I feel pretty, oh so pretty…”   
  
The hair on my head looks perfect. I flash my reflection a dashing smile. Just one more thing before I’m ready for the day. I drop the towel and pick up the blow dryer again. 


End file.
